It's not right, but it's ok
by Phantalassas
Summary: Kirino sabe que Kariya le quiere, aunque este último parece aún no superar el factor "shindou" en la ecuación de su relación. Shindou e Ibuki creen que es momento de dar el siguiente paso, aunque aún no saben cuál es. Tsurugi, por su parte, sólo intenta lidiar con algo que habría deseado fuera más fácil de sentir.
1. Amargo como una taza de café

**Notas iniciales:** Un fanfic de IE, quién lo diría. -En serio, me sorprende que vuelva al fandom luego de tanto- Pero. No hay fanfics de mis otp's, y siempre he sido un poco indulgente conmigo misma respecto a eso. ¡Anyway! Con cariño para Shizu, el fanfic que te prometí.

**Advertencias:** Ooc, no beta, que esté intentando explorar temas que no creí que haría antes o que intente hacer un long-shot _otra vez, _entre otras

**Disclaimer:** IE no es mio, todo de level-5

* * *

**It's not right, but it's ok**

* * *

**.**

**Amargo como una taza de café**

Kirino tomó un sorbo del café que había pedido por pura obligación, nada acostumbrado a tomar cosas como esas a esta hora de la mañana.

Sin embargo, como Masaki había parecido muy emocionado ante la idea de visitar el nuevo local que habían abierto cerca al Raimon, no se había podido negar.

Desvió la mirada, solo un poco, para poder observar por un lado el rostro de su novio fruncirse en un claro gesto de desagrado al tomar el amargo café que había pedido. Kirino tuvo ganas de reír, sólo un poquito, sabía que a Masaki no le iban las cosas agrias, sin embargo él había insistido en pedir un expresso.

—Masaki—dijo con ese tono calmado que normalmente usaba cuando estaba de buen humor, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el amplio sofá de la cafetería, acercando su cuerpo al de su novio. Dejó el café en la mesita que descansaba delante de ellos al tiempo que con sus dedos ahora libres tomaba un sobre de edulcorante y apoyaba su cabeza contra el hombro del más pequeño—¿no quieres que te ponga un poco de azúcar?—preguntó con expresión jocosa, mientras agitaba el sobre entre sus dedos delante del rostro del peliazul.

Pudo sentir claramente un estremecimiento de parte de Kariya, un poco suave, pero allí estaba. El mentado le miró de reojo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y Kirino no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír de nuevo, bajito como sólo lo hacía cuando estaba a su lado.

—Así está bien—respondió sin embargo Kariya, con una expresión que claramente mostraba que estaba o enfadado o avergonzado. Pero Kirino, quien le conocía muy bien, sabía que lo más probable era que fuera un poco de ambas— Y no hagas eso—dijo, para luego moverse un poco, como intentando quitar la cabeza de Kirino del lugar que había ocupado.

— ¿Hacer qué?—preguntó mientras alejaba un poco su rostro, con una mirada de confusión.

Kariya hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Pegarte tanto—respondió—tu cabello, me pica.

Kirino parpadeó un par de veces, oh cierto. Aún con el tiempo pasando con el paso veloz que tenía, algunas cosas no habían cambiado. Como por ejemplo, el gusto que tenía por usar el cabello largo. Ya no lo tenía en coletas como soliera en un pasado, ahora lo arreglaba como una sola cola baja de caballo con unos mechones rebeldes saliendo por aquí y por allá.

—Lo lamento—dijo con tono gracioso, mientras acomodaba su postura nuevamente y se disponía a dejar el sobre de edulcorante y tomar su bebida nuevamente. Kariya a su lado sólo asintió un poco, para luego y como quien no quiere la cosa dejar que su cuerpo cayera contra el costado de Kirino, usándolo de apoyo.

Ranmaru sonrió, su novio a veces era un poco difícil, pero finalmente sólo era como un gatito que necesitaba ser mimado en los momentos correctos.

—No es como si tuvieras que disculparte—Kariya bufó mientras acercaba su bebida y daba un largo trago. Kirino escuchó el quedo sonido de disgusto que soltó Masaki, y hubiera soltado un nuevo comentario volviendo a ofrecerle el azúcar, de no ser porque su mirada captó una figura conocida caminando por fuera del lugar.

—Shindou—dijo, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Kariya a su lado, sin embargo, sólo sintió como si alguien le tirara una cubeta de agua fría en la cabeza. En ese momento sólo podía pedirle a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que su antiguo superior siguiera con su camino, a donde sea que fuera, ya que reconocía muy bien ese destello en los ojos de Ranmaru. _Eso sólo significa que está muy feliz…_

Sin embargo, era como si la suerte nunca hubiera estado muy del lado de Masaki, pues tan sólo después de pensar en eso y desear que su novio no fuera tan cabeza dura como para ponerse de pie y salir a llamar a su viejo compañero de equipo, el mentado Shindou ya se encontraba entrando al café. Tenía la expresión seria que siempre le recordaba y un par de centímetros más en el cabello.

Su mirada viajaba de un lado a otro del lugar, como si buscara a alguien no muy disimuladamente.

— ¡Hey, Shindou!—Y ese era Kirino, quien como durante todos los años en la secundaria Raimon parecía repetir el nombre del castaño al menos unas veinte veces al día. Kariya habría deseado golpearse la cara.

El mentado dio un pequeño salto ante la sorpresa de escuchar su nombre, para luego girar un poco el rostro y saludar a su ex compañero de equipo con un movimiento de mano.

—Kirino.

Y sin tan siquiera ser invitado, ya se encontraba caminando en su dirección. _No puede ser._ Parecía que ese día, el destino tenía muchas ganas de divertirse a expensas de Kariya.

—No te veo como hace una semana, ¿qué haces aquí?—cuestionó el ex defensa, mientras abandonaba su lugar junto a Kariya en el sofá, poniéndose de pie y dándole a su mejor amigo un amistoso apretó en el hombro.

_Mejor si no lo vieras por lo que queda de año._ Dijo una pequeña voz molesta dentro de la mente de Masaki, pero decidió que podía guardarse al menos ese comentario.

—Culpa de la escuela, realmente consume todo mi tiempo… y sólo pasaba por aquí, se me ocurrió que podría tomar algo—fue la disculpa de Shindou.

—Claro, la escuela—Y por el tono que usaba su novio, Kariya supo que no creía ni una sola de las palabras del muchacho. Shindou sin embargo, sólo aclaró su garganta con tono afectado.

—No me gusta tu tono, Kirino—riño, aunque no sonaba para nada convincente. Y sólo entonces, el antiguo capitán de la secundaria Raimon pareció caer en cuenta de su presencia—Kariya—saludó, aunque con un tono mucho más formal del que usara para Kirino—No te había visto, ¿cómo va la escuela?

El mentado sólo acomodó su posición en el sofá, no deseando ponerse de pie. Dibujó la mejor de las sonrisas que hubiera practicado incluso en sus días de primer año de secundaria y respondió tranquilamente.

—Muy bien, aunque ahora tengo más tiempo libre desde que dejé el club de fútbol.

Kirino suspiró tan pronto él terminó de decir aquello.

—Y pensar que habrías podido continuar al menos este año, siempre fuiste un gran defensa…

El más joven sólo hizo un pequeño mohín con los labios, no tenía pensado decir que ahora que Kirino ya no estaba presente en el club, él tampoco tenía motivos para estarlo.

—Tenma y el resto se las apañan bien, o eso es lo que Hikaru siempre me dice—aunque Kariya no preguntara precisamente. Pero desde sus primeros en los años habían desarrollado una amistad por demás curiosa. Así que, aunque no pareciera, Kariya siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar –al menos un poco-de la chachara de Hikaru sobre las actividades del club. Lo único que lograba dilucidar al final era Tsurugi esto, Tenma aquello. Pero como no veía que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro de Kageyama, Kariya suponía quizá muy correctamente que los entrenamientos iban viento en popa.

—El club de fútbol eh— habló Shindou entonces, con un tono por demás nostálgico. Desde que hubieran empezado preparatoria, Shindou había emprendido camino hacia otra escuela. Una con un mejor programa de música, valía recalcar. Al final, no muchos de sus antiguos amigos habían decidido seguir algún camino relacionado al fútbol. Si esto fuera un drama, Kariya lo habría encontrado hasta un poco triste—Tantos recuerdos…

— ¡Cierto!—intervino Kirino, antes de que Shindou pudiera completar lo que fuera que quisiera decir—Deberías visitarnos algún día. Aunque Masaki y yo ya no estemos en el equipo, sería bueno que viéramos a los chicos nuevamente.

Shindou pareció reticente por unos segundos, y Kariya le rezó a todos los dioses que conociera y a los que no también, que declinara. Que algo en su apretada agenda de niño rico le impidiera pasar más tiempo del necesario alrededor de ellos. Pero, nuevamente, parecía que ese día se divertía restregándole su mala suerte en la cara.

Pues, y después de unos segundos, Shindou asintió con algo que Kariya no supo identificar en sus ojos.

—Claro, eso me gustaría.

—Entonces no olvides escribirme, para saber cuándo vendrás. Yo también trabajo, no lo olvides—acometió mientras agitana su dedo índice de un lado a otro.

—En un _combini…_

No pudo evitar soltar Kariya, con un pequeño tono de malicia, pues los viejos hábitos no mueren fácil.

Kirino se sonrojó un poco, mientras le miraba acusadoramente.

—Pues el dinero que saco está pagando ese café, Masaki—dijo, con las mejillas un poco infladas.

Y tanto Kariya como Shindou soltaron una pequeña risa en conjunto. Quizá la única vez que a Masaki no le molestaría compartir algo con el castaño.

—Bueno, ten por seguro que lo haré—Dijo Shindou con una expresión mucho más relajada, para luego elevar la muñeca y observar su reloj—Oh, pero ya es hora de que me vaya. Estaremos en contacto Kirino, Kariya.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida y rápidamente emprendió sus pasos hacia el exterior del local.

Los dos ex defensas parpadearon al mismo tiempo.

— ¿No que había entrado a tomar algo?—Cuestionó Kariya, no que le interesara lo que Shindou hiciera o dejara de hacer, pero ese actuar había sido por demás extraño. Sin embargo, Kirino sólo rió un poco, como si alguien le hubiera contado un chiste muy gracioso. Finalmente, volvió a dejar caer su cuerpo al lado del de su novio.

—Bueno, no me sorprende que se fuera así.

Kariya colocó una expresión de circunstancia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sin embargo, Kirino sólo sonrió mientras murmuraba.

—Secreto.

* * *

—La práctica de hoy fue extenuante—Dijo Hikaru, mientras caminaba lado a lado junto a Tenma y Shinsuke. Los colores rojizos del atardecer ya se cernían sobre ellos y el viento fresco se sentía agradable contra su piel.

—Pero conseguimos muy buenos resultados, ¿no crees?—animó el pequeño portero. Su capitán asintió, más no dijo nada más.

El pensamiento conjunto de los otros dos muchachos fue el mismo. _Tenma está extraño._

Y eso quería decir mucho más extraño que cuando daba algún extraño discurso sobre la amistad y el fútbol –pues esos con el tiempo los habían aprendido a apreciar, y hasta dirían que siempre eran divertidos de escuchar- Sin embargo, últimamente, el capitán parecía haber perdido un poco de la chispa que le caracterizaba. ¿Estaría preocupado por algo? Fue el pensamiento que invadió rápidamente la mente de Hikaru. Cuando Kariya tenía alguna clase de problema con Kirino-senpai, normalmente adoptaba la misma clase de actitud. _Sólo que un estilo mucho más… Kariya._

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar, porque después de todo esa era la única manera en la cual lograba sacarle respuestas a Masaki, con Tenma debería funcionar de la misma manera. Empero, fue detenido por el vibrar del móvil en el bolsillo.

_"¿Cómo se supone que lidio con el destino cuando siempre se anda riendo en mi cara?"_

Era todo lo que el mensaje tenía escrito, y Kageyama no necesitó leer el remitente para saber que era de Kariya.

_"¿Mal día?"_

Preguntó, tecleando lo más rápido que sus dedos le daban. Después presionar el botón de enviar, regresó su vista hacia el capitán del equipo, quien ahora hablaba animadamente con Shinsuke de algo que no terminaba de entender. Su teléfono vibró de nuevo.

_"Malo no, sólo molesto. Odio el café puro, ¿por qué rayos pensé que venir aquí sería buena idea en primer lugar?"_

Hikaru frunció un poco el ceño, Kariya mismo había sido quien no había dejado de hablar –disimuladamente- durante toda la semana de la cita que tenía con Kirino-senpai aquél día. Y ahora, parecía de lo más molesto.

_"¿Pasó algo con Kirino-senpai?"_

Esta vez, la respuesta tardó un poco más en llegar.

_"Shindou…"_

Oh. ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? Era mucho más que obvio. A pesar de que la relación de su amigo ya tuviera un tiempo de establecida, Kariya parecía aún no haber superado el facto _Shindou_ de la ecuación.

_ ¿Quieres que hablemos de eso, puedo ir a tu casa?_

Normalmente eso sería lo mejor, tratar de escuchar a Kariya y sus quejas. Aunque Hikaru sabía muy bien que sólo eran cosas de la imaginación de su amigo, él podía decir tranquilamente que se notaba lo mucho que Kirino-senpai se preocupaba por Masaki.

_"No…"_

Hikaru esperó unos segundos.

_"Bueno sí"_

Y un par más.

_"En realidad ya estoy en tu casa, ¿dónde demonios estás? Me muero de hambre"_

Hikaru soltó una pequeña risita, bueno, eso sí era más como Kariya.

Y si no hubiera estado tan ocupado con los ojos puestos en el teléfono, quizá hubiera notado, que no muy lejos de allí la mirada del delantero estrella del Raimon los seguía desde hacía un rato. Kyosuke Tsurugi ciertamente hacía mucho se había convertido en un compañero fiel y por demás preocupado por el equipo. Pero no deberían culparle por comenzar a adoptar esa vieja faceta suya nuevamente, esa que parecía soltar un aura de confusión y misterio encima. Después de todo, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera.

* * *

Takuto golpeó el suelo con el zapato, una, dos veces. El camino a casa le había sabido particularmente largo ese día. Sin embargo, sentado en la amplia reja que separaba la calle de la puerta de su casa, fue la figura encorvada de Ibuki, quien parecía descansar en el suelo.

—Ibuki—llamó con voz parca, quizá más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

El mentado abrió los ojos lentamente, al parecer sólo había estado descansando los ojos. El muchacho se puso de pie, limpiando su ropa con una de sus manos sin muchas ganas.

—Tardaste mucho…

—Creí que estarías trabajando—Interrumpió Shindou, antes de que el jugador de baloncesto pudiera terminar su frase. Ibuki le miró un poco sorprendido, como si no hubiera esperado que esa fuera la frase que abandonara los labios de Takuto—Empezabas hoy, ¿verdad?

—No, en realidad empiezo mañana…—dijo, hasta que algo hizo contacto en su cabeza—Espera, llegaste tarde… ¿acaso fuiste a verme al trabajo?

Takuto dibujó una pequeña expresión ofendida en el rostro, aunque con el rosado que decoró sus mejillas bronceadas realmente era más irrisoria que otra cosa.

—Sólo pasaba por allí.

Ibuki rió, con su voz profunda y con gracia, mientras avanzaba los pasos que le separaban del otro muchacho. Shindou tuvo que forzarse a levantar la mirada, Ibuki era alto, eso le molestaba un poco… tener que levantar el cuello para hacer contacto visual…

—Y pensar que no quieres irme a ver a las prácticas en la escuela…—susurró mientras, con mucho cuidado, dejaba caer sus manos sobre las caderas del músico—No pensé que te tomaras la molestia de ir a verme hasta allí…

—Yo sólo pasaba por allí, ya te lo dije.

Pero nuevamente, con un sonrojo en el rostro, era difícil de creerle.

Ibuki sonrió un poco más.

—Claro que sí—Murmuró antes de dejar un pequeño beso sobre los labios de Takuto.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Cough, esto esta pensado como Long-shot. Último año de bachillerato, relaciones en las cuales uno siente que necesitan dar el _siguiente_ paso. Finalmente, entender el romance o la amistad nunca ha sido muy fácil -mentira, sólo que massiel disfruta haciendo tonteras en sus fics.


	2. Not yet

**Notas iniciales:** Aquí se nota que soy mucho más indulgente conmigo misma que en el primer capítulo, -jah, soy un asco xD De cualquier manera, gracias a las personas que leyeron, a ver cómo sigue.

**Advertencias:** Ooc, no beta, que esté intentando explorar temas que no creí que haría antes o que intente hacer un long-shot _otra vez, _entre otras

**Disclaimer:** IE no es mio, todo de level-5

* * *

**It's not right, but it's ok**

* * *

**.**

**Not yet**

* * *

La habitación estaba casi completamente a oscuras, la poca visibilidad otorgada por las luces del sol poniente que se metían por la ventana descubierta. Shindou sentía que le quitaban el aliento. En una situación normal habría pensado que era hasta un poco tonto, siendo que en su tiempo él había sido un deportista, que de pronto perdiera el aliento tan _pronto._

Pero es que cuando se trataba de él e Ibuki besándose en la privacidad de la habitación, las cosas cambiaban un poco. Era como si de pronto todas sus energías fueran drenadas, y lo único que quedara de Shindou fuera un amasijo demasiado _sensible._

—_Ouch_—Se las arregló para decir, cuando en un movimiento particularmente fuerte, Ibuki terminó mandándolos a ambos sobre la cama, con el cuerpo del basquetbolista sobre el de Shindou.

Ibuki se apartó un poco, y Shindou fue capaz de contemplar cómo sobre su bronceada piel se pintaba un sonrojo profuso.

—Lo lamento—Profirió. Shindou solo negó un poco con la cabeza mientras elevaba sus manos para tomar el rostro de Munemasa y acunarlo cerca al suyo, dejando un íntimo beso en su mejilla.

El suspiro de Ibuki que siguió a esa acción hizo que una parte extraña de Shindou saltara, como un tipo extraño de expectación que a veces ya estaba acostumbrándose a sentir. Las manos de Munemasa bajaron entonces hasta su cuello, delineando los bordes de su cuerpo hasta detenerse en su cintura. Se sentía extrañamente abrasador, él aun manteniendo el rostro de Ibuki muy cerca y con la sensación de las manos más grandes descansando en ese punto sensible. Shindou tragó grueso cuando sintió una de las manos moverse, pasando el borde de su sweater e intentando colarse hasta llegar a su ardiente piel.

—Ibuki—murmuró con la voz cortada, mitad por el calor del momento y mitad por el repentino sentimiento de inseguridad que se había plantado en su estómago—Ibuki, espera—logró terminar mientras con sus manos alejaba el rostro de su novio, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—_Hmm..._—Y esta vez el sonrojo en el rostro de Ibuki parecía un poco diferente. _Se avergonzó._

—Espera un poco—continuó Takuto, mientras se acomodaba en la cama, la fuerza que antes hubiera estado ejerciendo el ex portero sobre él había desaparecido, Ibuki le dejaba actuar a sus anchas. Se sentó como pudo mientras le miraba con una expresión extraña en el rostro—Creo que paramos por hoy.

El rostro de Ibuki pareció torcerse en una expresión consternada por unos momentos, aunque Shindou prefirió hacer como si no lo hubiera visto. Para luego, y después de un incómodo aclaramiento de garganta, asintieran sin decir nada más.

Se alejó un poco del cuerpo semi tenso de Shindou, sentándose esta vez propiamente en el borde de la cama, fingiendo que enfocaba la vista en la ventana, donde el paisaje estaba cada vez aún más oscurecido.

—Oscureció muy rápido—soltó, demasiado fuera de personaje, si le hubieran preguntado a Shindou. Como si estuviera buscando desesperadamente una excusa para salir de la _situación_ en la que habían terminado.

—Y tú tienes práctica temprano—completó Shindou, mientras se acercaba con movimientos suaves por atrás de Ibuki, terminando al dejar sus manos sobre los hombros algo tensos del jugador. Le miró largamente, y sin querer soltó un pequeño suspiro sentido. Como si estuviera frustrado con algo. _Quizá consigo mismo, un poco. _Estiró el cuello un poco, depositando un beso en la base de la nuca del peliblanco—Debes descansar Ibuki, puede que sólo sea basketball, pero no te perdonaré que seas una carga para tus compañeros.

Ante eso, Ibuki no pudo evitar girar el rostro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo que _sólo basketball?_

Shindou dibujó una sonrisa sabida en sus labios.

—Pareciera que sólo reaccionas ante provocaciones, creí que habíamos pasado lo de los viejos tiempos, Munemasa.

Ante la mención de su primer nombre, el mentado no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse. Tres veces en un solo día, que alguien le diera un golpe a Shindou por hacerle esa clase de atrocidades, porfavor.

—Pero era en serio lo del descanso—continuó Shindou, esta vez con una mirada más seria, de esa que solía usar cuando aún era el capitán del Raimon—Descansar es importante, más si además de las prácticas comenzarás con el trabajo ese…

Ibuki no perdió el ligero tono agrio en las palabras de Takuto.

—Te dije que necesito el dinero—No era como si _debiera_ explicarse hacia Shindou, eso lo hacía sentir mal. Pero él _quería _hacerlo. Aunque nunca pidiera permiso o algo así, era su manera de incluir a Shindou en las decisiones de su vida, como si de esa manera le sintiera aún más cercano—Y preferiría no pedírtelo prestado a ti.

Otro de los temas _difíciles_ entre ellos. Shindou muchas veces le había insinuado, de manera muy poco sutil a veces, que si necesitaba algo podría pedírselo. Pero para Ibuki, algo así sería impensable. ¿Orgullo quizá? Simplemente no quería sentir que dependía de esa manera de Takuto, o peor aún, que Takuto en cuestión comenzara a pensar que era sólo eso lo que él quería.

Y…en realidad… ¿Qué era lo que él quería de Takuto, de cualquier manera?

Shindou bufó, un poco contrastante con la imagen de chico rico pulcro que siempre daba en la calle, mirándole con los ojos en blanco.

—Eres un orgulloso del demonio.

—Tú no eres quien para hablar—respondió el elevando la ceja derecha, con una sonrisa de lado mitad incrédula y mitad divertida.

Shindou revoleó los ojos, y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

—Sí, sí, vamos te acompaño a la puerta.

Y aunque Ibuki normalmente hubiera respondido con algo como _sé dónde está, gracias._ Porque parte de su relación eran esas pequeñas peleas, esta vez simplemente se dejó acompañar por Shindou. Shindou y sus largas manos de pianista rozando ligeramente contra sus dedos a cada paso.

* * *

—_Es decir que… aún no ha pasado nada—_La voz de Kirino al otro lado de la línea salía por demás divertida. Shindou no sabía si querer golpear a su compañero o soltar un gruñido frustrado mientras enterraba su rostro contra la almohada—_Y pensar que hoy tenías tal cara de anticipación al entrar al café, creí qué hasta le buscarías bajo los cojines._

Shindou tomó aire.

—Primero—puntualizó, acomodando su figura en la cama, estirándose lo largo que era para que el estrés al que por sí él mismo se exponía, descendiera un poco—No tenía ninguna cara, y sólo tenía curiosidad por ver qué tan _famoso_ trabajo lo iba a tener ocupado de ahora en adelante.

—_Aha…_

Shindou no se molestó en ocultar el gruñido de molestia esta vez.

—Segundo—dijo haciendo particular énfasis— ¿Por qué rayos te cuento esto? Tú- yo, ni siquiera sé si has hecho algo con Kariya.

Kirino rió un poco, Shindou pudo oírlo claramente aunque el ex defensa intentara ocultarlo cubriendo el auricular del celular.

—_Me lo cuentas porque eres mi mejor amigo_—Cierto, concedió Shindou en su mente—_Y Shindou, vamos, un caballero no tiene memoria._

Esta vez Shindou sí se vio obligado a dejar el celular a un lado, girar sobre si y hundir el rostro en la amlohada, para soltar un ahogado minialarido. Esperó unos segundos y volvió a tomar el aparato.

—No me estás haciendo sentir mejor conmigo mismo ahora, Ranmaru.

—_Lo siento, lo siento_—Pero por el tono que usaba, Shindou sabía que sólo era mitad cierto. Ranmaru parecía demasiado divertido con la situación. Sin embargo, después su tono cambió—_Tranquilo, si algo tiene que pasar, pasará. No apresures las cosas Shindou, tú siempre has sabido cómo actuar, ¿verdad? Siempre moverte en el momento preciso._

Y era el tono que usaba cuando él tenía dudas durante su época de capitán, recordándole siempre que el dios de la batuta no era por nada. Shindou siempre seguía su propio ritmo, lo cual siempre parecía dar resultado. Esperaba que esta vez, también fuera así.

_Aunque… esta vez no soy yo quien debe dirigir la situación._ Pues las relaciones, no por nada, son de dos._ Y esto tampoco es soccer._

Además, no sabía si Ibuki era de los que esperarían por seguir el ritmo como el que tenía Shindou

* * *

Kariya acomodó su cuerpo al lado del de Hikaru, mirándole con ojos aburridos mientras comía algo de la merienda que había traído el de cabello morado.

—Así que…—empezó Hikaru—Era ese el porqué de tu molestia.

Para Hikaru era un poco difícil de entender, Kariya había comenzado a salir con su senpai casi tan pronto como había cumplido los dieciséis años, un año y tanto más si se quería poner específico. Y, aunque él mismo quizá hubiera pensado que la relación de esos dos hubiera podido ser un poco caótica al inicio, había terminado siendo una de las más graciosas dinámicas que había podido presenciar.

Era como si Kirino-senpai supiera exactamente qué botones de Masaki golpear para hacerlo comportarse como realmente era. Aunque también podría ser que, Kariya y Kirino hubieran comenzado a crecer juntos.

A Hikaru le gustaba pensar mucho en esa última, su amigo se veía mucho más contento, y él lo era también.

— ¡Claro que sí!—dijo Kariya, mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido y la boca en una mueca de molestia—Es que, no lo sabes, cómo le _brillan_ los ojos, cuando habla de Shindou.

Pero allí residía el problema. Shindou-senpai siempre había sido una constante en la vida de Kirino-senpai, incluso muchos años antes de que Kariya apareciera como una sombra lista para molestar al pelirosado. Sin embargo, mientras Kageyama sólo podía verlos como amigos muy cercanos que sabían demasiadas cosas el uno del otro como para no tener una relación cercana, y se preocupaban en igual manera lo suficiente como para no perder el contacto. Para Kariya, esa relación era sólo como una pequeña bomba de tiempo lista para estallar en cualquier momento, destruyendo lo que habían construido el y Ranmaru en ese tiempo.

—Eso es porque son mejores amigos, Kariya—_como tú y yo_ quiso agregar, pero se mordió la lengua en el último segundo, aún no muy seguro si Masaki estaría cómodo con la _etiqueta_ que Hikaru ya de por si le daba a su amistad—Si vieras cómo son los ojos de Kirino-senpai cuando te ve a ti, podrías darte cuenta.

Y es que, aunque Kageyama nunca hubiera estado enamorado, la extraña _aura_ que Kirino-senpai despedía al estar cerca de Kariya, era tan única, que Kageyama no podría haberla descrito de otra manera.

Masaki sin embargo, sólo hundió el rostro entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa donde ambos habían estado comiendo, como si pensara en lo que le acababan de decir.

—Sí tú lo dices…—Medio suspiró Kariya. No es que dudara del cariño de Ranmaru, _pero… es que ¿Acaso seré yo a quien él más quiere?_

Kageyama sólo se permitió sonreír un poco, como si fuera lo único que pudiera hacer ahora. Pues si ponía un rostro de tragedia como el que traía su amigo, sabía que sólo le daría ideas erróneas a Masaki. Pero por dentro, deseó que el antiguo defensa, pudiera creer un poco más en sí mismo, y también un poco más en su senpai.

* * *

El balón salió disparado, cortando el aire con un silbido, e impactando contra la pared de un edificio cercano. Normalmente alguien ya habría salido a reclamar por el ruido que hacían ya tan entrada la noche, pero Hakuryuu sabía que por esa zona ya algo destartalada de la ciudad, nadie vivía. Era más como si se usara para almacenar cosas viejas, o para que _vagos_ pasara el tiempo sin hacer nada en realidad.

No es que él fuera uno de esos últimos, sólo que también, era un buen lugar para tener conversaciones privadas.

—Así que resumiendo—dijo, mientras el esférico regresaba hacia sus pies rodando lentamente—Sólo le miras de lejos, como un acosador y nada más. ¿Es que acaso crees que el acoso que le hiciste al rulitos en tu época de _Seed_ servirá para que conquistes a tu capitán?—y una risa sarcástica, aunque no como la de los viejos tiempos cuando se hubieran conocido en el _God eden_, sino una más como la que le reconocería a Fudo Akio. Divertida ante las tonterías de otros—Tienes suerte de que tu nuevo capitán no sea tan dramático como el otro… o de que al menos pareciera que le gustases lo suficiente como para no mandarte al diablo por actuar como un acosador.

—Podrías—empezó Tsurugi, acercándose hasta el muchacho albino, frunciendo los puños—dejar de usar ese término, por favor.

—_Lo siento_—Dijo, aunque claramente no era verdad—Es el tono que uso cuando hablo con tontos, ¿Es que no has aprendido nada, Kyosuke?

El mentado parpadeó un par de veces.

—Actuar como alma en pena siguiendo a Tenma no te servirá—y rodó los ojos, como si estuviera diciendo algo muy obvio—Se nota que él te quiere, uh, ahora sólo un poco de _tira y jala._

Ante la mirada extrañada del delantero, Hakuryuu se sintió obligado a explicarse.

—Quiero decir, antes de que él comience a pensar en dejarte una orden de alejamiento—bromeó—aléjate un poco, hazte de desear. A él le interesas, Kyosuke, sólo falta que él se dé cuenta de ello.

Tsurugi tomó aire, sintiendo que una vena le comenzaba a saltar en la frente.

—Eso _no_ tiene sentido—Hakuryuu podría ser un genio en el fútbol, pero al parecer en el resto de cosas, su razonamiento era un poco… extraño.

Sin embargo, el mentado sólo sonrió mientras tomaba el balón que hacía un rato ya descansaba cerca de su pie, para luego lanzar un tiro en su dirección. Kyosuke apenas pudo pararlo con el pecho, mientras le miraba con los ojos sorprendidos.

—No seas tonto, tú mismo me lo dijiste, cómo se puso cuando dejaste el _Earth eleven_—dijo, con una sonrisa alargada en el rostro—Ya le mostraste que siempre estás detrás de él, ahora sólo déjale saber cómo se siente que en algún momento no lo estés.

Y esta vez, Kyosuke sólo pudo mantenerse en silencio, observando el balón en el suelo, mientras las luces de los faroles de la calle comenzaban a encenderse.

_Quizá._

Pensó mientras presionaba sus manos contra sus muslos.

_Quizá._

Aunque en realidad, Kyosuke no estuviera muy seguro de que Tenma realmente estuviera tan al tanto de su sentir.

* * *

La puerta de la residencia de los Tsurugi se abrió de pronto, Yuuichi quien leía un libro de la universidad se sobresaltó, sus padres estaban de viaje así que sólo podía ser su hermano, pero ya era muy tarde y Kyosule no había estado respondiendo a sus llamadas al celular.

—Kyosuke—dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a la puerta, caminando un poco más lento, pues el frío de la noche a veces hacía que la vieja herida de su pierna doliera un tanto, y al final se había convertido en una costumbre eso de ser por demás cuidadoso—Me tenías preocupado, ¿Por qué no contestabas?

—No es tan tarde, hermano—respondió el menor, con un intento de sonrisa conciliadora pintada en los labios, como esas que le dibujaba en el hospital cuando Yuuichi preguntaba por las prácticas de soccer—No escuché el celular, lo lamento.

Yuuichi sólo pudo plantar una expresión de consternación ante tal respuesta. Últimamente, había algo extraño en el actuar de su pequeño hermano. No estaba muy seguro de cómo describirlo, pero era ese instinto de hermano que él poseía lo que lo gritaba a viva voz. Sin embargo, no se sentía con el derecho de presionarlo a decirle. Yuuichi, luego del fiasco de level fith, creía que su hermano le buscaría si estaba en algún problema de nuevo. Así que si no lo estaba haciendo, debía ser porque era algo en lo que quizá él no podía ayudar.

_Eso no me hace sentir para nada más tranquilo._

—Bueno—sin embargo, él tampoco quería traerle más preocupaciones al muchacho—Recuerda que debes configurar de nuevo el teléfono, si hubiera sido un poco más paranoico quizá hubiera salido a buscarte por toda la ciudad.

— ¡Hermano!—soltó Kyosuke ante lo dicho, con una expresión algo asustada no por él, sino por Yuuichi— Sabes que no debes salir cuando el clima está así, el doctor cree que incrementaría los dolores de tu rodilla.

Y es que sí, aunque Yuuichi ya pudiera caminar como lo hubiera hecho en un pasado. Un par de secuelas habían quedado. Menores, pero molestas. Aunque para Kyosuke, a veces parecían ser demasiado serias.

—Bromeaba, Kyosuke—dijo Yuuichi con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras le ponía una mano cariñosa en el hombro a su hermano—sabes que me cuido, además sabía que volverías a casa, no es como si desconfiara de ti.

Ante esto, el menor sólo pudo mirar levemente hacia abajo y hacia otro lado, como si se sintiera _culpable._

Yuuichi trató de no pensar mucho en ello.

—Bueno, es hora de cenar, no te he visto en todo el día y sabes que adoro conversar contigo. ¿Cómo va el equipo de soccer?

* * *

Ibuki revisó su celular, no hacía más de medio minuto que había sonado, pero no había tenido ganas de revisar qué había podido ser sino hasta ahora.

Un mensaje de uno de sus senpai del Gassan Kunimitsu. Minamisawa Atsushi, para más inri.

No era como si necesitara hablar con él en este momento. Dioses.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico hecho por él mismo, abrió el aparato.

_"¿Emocionado por mañana? Deberías dejar que tu senpai te diera un par de consejos de cómo aplicar el arte de atención al cliente, trae excelentes propinas, ibuki."_

El ex portero sólo pudo bufar, de alguna manera había terminado coincidiendo con el ex compañero de Shindou en su escuela, aunque en un inicio estuvieran en equipos completamente diferentes, para la elección del _Inazuma Japan_ se había visto obligado a interactuar con el pelimorado al menos un par de veces. Y al volver del _Earth Eleven_, la extraña relación había continuado. _Se podría decir que somos como amigos, supongo._

Aunque Minamisawa fuera agradable para pasar el rato, por algún motivo no entraba en el canon que él tenía pensado como "amigos". No al estilo de Shinsuke y Tenma, y mucho menos al estilo de Kirino y Shindou. Bueno, en esos últimos no quería pensar mucho, la idea de que fueran tan cercanos aún ahora le ponía un poco incómodo, aunque él realmente no conocía al ex defensa directamente.

_"Es sólo servir café, Minamisawa. Y atender una caja registradora, no puede ser tan difícil"_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

_"Tan inocente, pequeño saltamontes. No te preocupes, Minamisawa se encargará de enseñarte todo"_

Por alguna razón, eso sólo hacía que de pronto el entusiasmo por empezar con su trabajo a medio tiempo, decayera un treinta por ciento.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Un poquito más largo que el otro. yey. Veo tiempos oscuros para mucha gente acá, mal mal mal.


	3. New things are coming

**Notas iniciales:** Más indulgencia, no tengo excusa. Y esta vez bueno, es fácil saber por dónde van los tiros con este experimento.

**Advertencias:** Ooc, no beta, que esté intentando explorar temas que no creí que haría antes o que intente hacer un long-shot _otra vez, _entre otras

**Disclaimer:** IE no es mio, todo de level-5

* * *

**It's not right, but it's ok**

* * *

**.**

**New things are coming**

* * *

Hayato había pasado mucho de su vida pensando que la amistad no era algo importante. Y aún, después del tiempo que hubiera pasado en el Earth eleven, no es que esta hubiera tomado un rol mucho más importante en su vida. Ahora tenía amigos reales, lo sabía y agradecía, aunque a veces fueran un poco molestos.

— ¿Estás escuchando?—Hablando de molestias, se dijo mientras sonreía sin culpa ante una molesta Nozaki Sakura, quien llamaba su atención.

—Desde hace un rato no…

—Nunca cambias eh, Matatagi—comentó con gracia Tetsukado tratando de calmar los ánimos de la muchacha, mientras peleaba por balancear el peso de las bolsas de compra de Sakura entre sus manos.

—Y pensar que hace tanto no nos vemos—acotó Nozaki, mientras le miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Habían coincidido en medio de un centro comercial, Matatagi salía de su trabajo a tiempo parcial en uno de los establecimientos y había visto a sus dos viejos compañeros por allí. Y nuevamente, él era feliz de que ahora tuviera gente a quien llamar amigos –aunque no fuera muy fanático de pasar tiempo con ellos sólo porque sí, era alguien muy ocupado. Pero ahora, especialmente _ahora_ tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

Como ese viejo capitán de equipo que de pronto parecía tener un poquito más de relevancia en su vida.

—Aunque hace poco me encontré con Tenma—admitió el muchacho, no que fuera un secreto, parecía que la ciudad Inazuma era muy pequeña. Incluso personajes como Nozaki habían terminado cambiando de escuela a una más cercana al Raimon. Matatagi se preguntaba si era cosa del destino que todos los once miembros tuvieran que compartir espacio geográfico, o era sólo una curiosidad muy extraña.

— ¡El capitán!—dijo ella más animada, incluso Tetsukado tenía una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Matatagi dibujó una sonrisa sabida, era una manía que se le había quedado a muchos después del torneo. Esa de llamar a Tenma capitán.

— ¿Y cómo está? ¿Igual de entusiasta que siempre?—No es que normalmente no se juntaran para practicar soccer de vez en cuando, sin embargo con el entrenamiento que parecía haber aumentado en Raimon, Tenma parecía tener un poco menos de tiempo para sus antiguos compañeros.

—Al menos declarando su amor eterno por el fútbol, creo que eso puede contar como un sí—comentó con el clásico tono que usara tan pronto mostrara su _verdadero ser _tiempo atrás.

—Quiero ver al capitán de nuevo—comentó Sakura, y Matatagi tuvo ganas de decir que tenía ganas de lo mismo, aunque le hubiera visto hace poco, pero eso no iba mucho con él—Quizá podríamos jugar un poco, ¿no crees, Tetsukadao-kun?

Y aunque el ex boxeador asintió con emoción, Matatagi tenía cualquier cosa en mente para hacer con Tenma, menos jugar al fútbol.

* * *

Shindou repiqueteó con la pluma que tenía en las manos sobre el papel en blanco que tenía adelante, como si de pronto las ideas fueran a brotar de algún lugar y esta pudiera llenarse mágicamente.

Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, los minutos pasaron y Shindou quedó sólo con sus pensamientos y folios vacíos.

—Es inútil—se dijo mientras llevaba sus manos hasta la cabeza, intentando masajear sus sienes, para que el dolor que comenzaba a llegarle desaparecer—No puedo dejar de pensar en esa tontería.

Y no es que no confiara en Ibuki, ni mucho menos. Después de todo, él y el ex portero habían tenido mucho tiempo durante la época del earth eleven para desarrollar dicho lazo, y obviamente tiempo después, para hacerlo más fuerte.

_Sin embargo…_

Sin embargo, tenía ese extraño sentir asentado en el pecho. Como si algo no terminara de cuadrarle, un mal presentimiento que no le dejaba en paz.

_Alto. Estás actuando como un lunático._

Se regañó mentalmente Takuto. Tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar ahora. Como el trabajo que aún no empezaba, las prácticas para el concierto que se ofertaría a fin de mes, o preparar sus papeles para la universidad que debía entregar ese fin de año.

Y fue entonces cuando la realización le golpeó como un balón de fútbol, justo en medio de la cara. _Cierto, _recordó, ya pronto terminaría su periodo de estudiante de preparatoria y desde hacía un buen tiempo que ya tenía en mente la universidad a la cual quería asistir. Una que por cierto, quedaba bastante lejos de la ciudad Inazuma.

No pudo hacer más que dejar su cuerpo reposar sobre la silla de su escritorio, como si de pronto sus músculos se hubieran negado a mantener su postura recta. La mirada perdida en el grupo de hojas blancas. La idea de irse a estudiar a un lugar más grande había rondado su mente desde hacía mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que entrara a la secundaria, aunque nunca lo había dicho en voz alta pues esa realidad se veía muy lejana en esos momentos. Y sin embargo ahora, era una verdad tan cierta que casi podía tocarla con los dedos… No es que su convicción de estudiar hubiera cambiado, incluso era la misma escuela que él en sus ridículos pensamientos de niño había escogido… ¿qué era lo que había cambiado entonces?

Quizá porque ahora tenía muchas más cosas que dejar atrás si tomaba ese camino.

* * *

Kirino y Kariya caminaban cerca de la ribera del río, el sol se había comenzado a poner desde hacía unos momentos, normalmente emprendían el regreso a casa mucho antes, pero habían pasado por el club de fútbol –por petición de Kirino- para ver a sus amigos, siendo recibidos por un por demás entusiasmado Tenma y un algo sorprendido Hikaru, el resto de compañeros, tanto antiguos como nuevos, no tardaron en sumárseles y mostrarles un poco de lo que podían hacer.

Kirino había terminado satisfecho con lo que veía, el club parecía estar en completa forma. Así no tendría ningún remordimiento por haber dejado su primera pasión por las nuevas responsabilidades que la vida le traía una vez Shindou llegara de visita, no era algo que quisiera admitir pero no sabía cómo tomaría Tenma el liderazgo del nuevo equipo. Ciertamente podía dirigir bien a quienes fueran el viejo Raimon Eleven, pero uno nunca sabe cuándo se enfrenta a nuevas personas. Pero al parecer, Tenma podía apañárselas completamente bien.

—Pareces feliz—comentó Kariya, mientras se pegaba un poco más al cuerpo de su novio, el lugar estaba casi completamente vacío, si no contaba con un par de niños que corrían por allí completamente inmersos en su propio mundo, situaciones así le facilitaban a Kariya abrirse con el muchacho de pelo rosa, se sentían mucho más íntimas.

— ¿Eso crees, Masaki?—preguntó el mentado dibujando una sonrisa tranquila, estirando un poco su mano para tomar la del más pequeño, quien no tardó en encenderse un poco, con un sonrojo gracioso decorando su piel—Simplemente fue un gran día, de verdad tenía ganas de ver a los muchachos del club.

Kariya sólo hizo un pequeño mohín, estaba feliz por el contacto que tan poco frecuente era en espacios públicos-a veces porque él mismo no lo fomentaba- pero el tema del soccer inmediatamente traía la imagen del rostro de Shindou a su mente, y eso era algo que quería evitar a toda costa.

—Te dije que lo estaban haciendo bien, Hikaru no dejaba de hablar de ello el otro día—_mentira._ Se la había pasado intentando consolarle con galletas y algo de té caliente mientras él apoyaba su rostro sobre la mesa de la sala de la casa de Kageyama y se quejaba, pero Kirino no tenía por qué saber eso.

—Es diferente escucharlo y verlo, Masaki—respondió él, usando ese tono en su nombre que sabía le dejaba un tanto fuera de combate para salir con una buena respuesta. _Estúpido Kirino—_Además quería ver qué tal lo hacía Tenma, ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que le vi jugar, incluso creí que a Shindou le gustaría intentar jugar un partido contra él el día de su visita—y una risita—Yo también tenía ganas, aunque ahora me pregunto si podríamos pararle con su nivel actual.

Y si Kirino notó que de pronto la presión de la mano de su novio se hizo más fuerte alrededor de la suya, no lo mencionó. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar de esa manera? Shindou esto, Shindou aquello. Creía que esos días de molestia habían muerto cuando el mentado se había cambiado de escuela, pero al parecer había sido muy iluso al pensar así. Kirino parecía conocer muy pocas palabras, ya que siempre terminaban repitiendo las mismas.

—Dudo que puedas si quiera evitar un gol, Kirino-senpai—respondió entonces Masaki, usando el tono que hacía tanto ya había dejado, ese que tenía cuando aún fingía ser un _seed_ sólo para hacerle la vida un poco más gris al defensa de pelo rosa. Pero no se le podría culpar, en momentos así sólo sabía responder de esa manera, no se sentía listo para afrontar el tema de manera directa. Quizá porque al pedirle a su novio que dejara de hablar del músico por una vez en su vida, rápidamente le seguiría el hecho de que Shindou era importante para él, y que no podía hacer aquello. Y Kariya sólo conocía un posible final para esa hipotética discusión. _¿Pero quién es más importante, entonces?_ Y aún en las ilusorias discusiones de su mente, él nunca podía ganar.

Kirino le dedicó una mirada en blanco mientras dibujaba una expresión medio molesta en la cara.

— ¿Eso qué se supone que significa?

Kariya sonrió de lado, mostrando los dientes.

—Que tanto tiempo ha debido pasar desde que pateaste un balón, que apuesto uno de primero podría fácilmente pasar tu defensa, senpai—comentó para soltar rápidamente la mano de Kirino y comenzar a alejarse corriendo.

Kirino sólo le vio con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, antes de lanzarse a perseguirle.

— ¡Vuelve aquí y dímelo en la cara!

— ¡Pero si ya lo hice!

Y el coro de risas que le siguió a aquello fue casi suficiente como para hacer que Kariya olvidara la puya que significaba Shindou para él. _Casi._

* * *

Yuuichi rió como si le hubieran contado la broma más graciosa en toda la historia. Y así era, en su mente. Sin embargo, para Taiyou, quien le miraba parado a un lado de la puerta de su habitación con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, la situación no tenía nada de graciosa.

— ¿Y ahora porqué te ríes?—preguntó avanzando hasta la cama del mayor, mientras enfocaba la mirada en el techo, como si allí fuera a encontrar la respuesta a todos sus cuestionamientos. Para luego dejarse caer como un costal sobre la cama, con el rostro hundido entre las mantas.

—Es que es muy gracioso—admitió el Tsurugi mayor desde su asiento en el escritorio, incluso atreviéndose a limpiar un par de lágrimas que se habían formado en la comisura de sus ojos—Sé que mi hermano puede ser un poco difícil de tratar, pero él no te odia, Taiyou.

Amemiya sólo giró su rostro en dirección a su novio, dirigiéndole una mirada incrédula. Pero al ser una mata de cabello desordenado por la posición junto con la mirada que a los ojos de Yuuichi sólo le hacía verse más _adorable_ de lo que normalmente era, la reacción normal del otro fue volver a reír.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Eso te lo digo yo a ti—respondió dejando lo que hacía a un lado, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hasta donde Taiyou aún le miraba incrédulo—Sé que Kyosuke es difícil, y que ha estado extraño—se sentó a su lado, estirando una mano y dejándola sobre la cabeza del más joven—especialmente en este último tiempo—y admitir eso último le dejaba un sabor agridulce en la boca. Pues Yuuichi hubiera creído, que si algo molestaba a su hermano, él sería lógicamente la primera persona a quien acudiría—Pero no tiene nada en tu contra, sólo es algo huraño.

— ¿Huraño?—Amemiya se preguntó si estaban hablando del mismo delantero que él tan bien conocía de los partidos, o de un gato—Creo que tienes que hacerte revisar los ojos, cariño—respondió al tiempo que volvía a hundir su rostro en la cama con desolación muy exagerada. Había intentado muchas maneras de acercarse al hermano de Yuuichi, no sólo porque fuera el hermano de su novio. Si no también, porque parecía ser el mejor amigo de alguien muy preciado para él. Incluso le había pedido consejo a Tenma sobre cómo tratar al goleador, a lo que el castaño había respondido dirigiéndole una mirada que por un segundo había parecido conflictuada. Pero nada. _Zero. No avance._

¿Qué había hecho él para que Kyosuke estuviera tan reacio con él? No tenía idea, e intentar preguntarle a su novio era una causa perdida, pues Yuuichi parecía enceguecido por la imagen de hermano menor que tenía de Kyosuke. _Aunque también…._

También estaba que en ese último mes Yuuichi había parecido un poco más con la cabeza en las nubes, y viniendo de alguien como Taiyou, eso era decir mucho. Y para que algo afectara de esa manera al Tsurugi mayor, sin lugar a duda tenía que ver con su pequeño hermano. Taiyou giró el rostro de nuevo, esta vez mucho más lento para que la mano de su novio no dejara su cabeza, y miró el semblante de Yuuichi. Miraba el infinito, como si fuera a encontrar algo interesante en la pared desnuda que se alzaba delante de él.

Sin duda tenía algo en la cabeza. Pero era difícil traer el tema a colación cuando la persona en cuestión era alguien a quien tú mismo no entendías, y quien para colmo de males, parecía odiarte. _A la suerte le gusta reírse de mi a veces, ¿verdad?_

—Oye— dijo estirando la mano hacia Yuuichi, tocando uno de sus muslos.

Así que Taiyou, siendo como era, y al no poder ayudar de la manera más convencional. Decidió hacerlo como sólo él podía. El mayor le miró interrogante por unos segundos, Amemiya sólo le sonrió más.

—Juguemos un poco de fútbol—Y la sonrisa en el rostro de Yuuichi no se dejó esperar.

* * *

Tenma estiró sus cansados músculos mientras dibujaba una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, recibiendo un par de palmaditas en la espalda de otros miembros del club.

— ¡Excelente trabajo hoy, capitán!

—Sin duda estaremos más que en forma cuando un torneo se aproxime.

El ambiente de animosidad dentro de los vestuarios era algo que agradecía, habían pasado por momentos muy difíciles antes, pero ahora parecía que todo iba sobre ruedas. Y si bien ahora Matsukaze tenía la seguridad para guiar que en años anteriores un poco le hubiera faltado, lo que le aquejaba ahora era una completa falta de seguridad diferente.

—Tenma—llamó Shinsuke mientras se acercaba a su amigo, aún con el uniforme de portero completamente enfundado— ¿Es verdad eso de que Kirino-senpai dijo que posiblemente venga a visitarnos junto a Shindou-senpai pronto?—cuestiono con sus ojos brillando en expectación.

Tenma asintió igual de emocionado.

—Me lo dijo justo antes de que se fuera junto a Kariya, ¡¿A que es emocionante, Shinsuke?!

El portero movió la cabeza afirmativamente, mucho más de lo que alguien normalmente estaría. Pero no se le podía culpar, hacía tanto que no jugaba con sus superiores, ¡De verdad que les extrañaba!

— ¡Mucho!—dijo dando un salto—Entrenaré como un loco hasta ese día, ¡Quiero que vean mis nuevas habilidades!—exclamó, para luego correr a su taquilla y comenzar a cambiarse. Tenma rió con gracia, las energías de Shinsuke siempre se le terminaban pegando también, verle así de emocionado sólo hacía que su corazón latiera aún más rápido de lo que había hecho cuando su senpai le había dado la noticia.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el cual se giraba para ir a su taquilla y prepararse regresar a casa, sus ojos captaron algo alejado del resto a la otra razón por la cual su corazón latía más rápido últimamente.

Y es que… ¿qué le pasaba a Tsurugi últimamente?

Desde hacía un tiempo que el delantero tenía una actitud extraña, Tenma no quería sonar como un paranoico, pero era casi como si el extraño alien Tsurugi que en su momento le hubiera suplantado hubiera regresado. Tembló, _ugh, _él no quería pensar en eso.

Había comenzado con alejarse un tanto del equipo. _O debería decir que de mí. _Para luego no dejar de seguirle con la mirada, como si esperara que realizara alguna clase de mal movimiento.

Y ahora nuevamente, era ignorado. Claro que no durante los entrenamientos, la coordinación que ambos mantenían estaba tan perfecta como siempre. Sin embargo, fuera de este, pareciera que ambos eran completos desconocidos.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro antes de abrir su taquilla. No le gustaba ese escenario. Tsurugi era alguien demasiado importante en su vida, no podría simplemente… desaparecerle así.

_En realidad sí puede._

Pero él no quería que eso ocurriera.

Tragó duro tan pronto este pensamiento se hizo presente en su mente, y al mismo tiempo una mano palmeó su hombro.

—Capitán—la sonrisa alegre de Kageyama le saludó— ¿Todo bien?—preguntó el muchacho, quien a pesar de lucir realmente preocupado parecía no querer colocar una expresión que le diera aires de tragedia, Tenma agradeció eso mentalmente.

—Claro que sí, sólo pensaba un poco.

Y el silencio sepulcral que le siguió a esa afirmación le hizo sentirse tantito ofendido.

— ¡¿El capitán pensando?!—fue el grito nada discreto de uno de los nuevos miembros del club, que rápidamente fue seguido por risas de los demás, y un rostro sonrojado por parte de Tenma.

Aunque mucho tiempo para dejar la vergüenza sentarse no tuvo, pues de la taquilla abierta pudo escuchar la conocida melodía que le indicaba que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Tomó el aparato entre sus manos y leyó en la pequeña pantalla el nombre de Matatagi, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Kyosuke, por otro lado, quien no había cambiado su expresión de aburrición desde que hubieran terminado la práctica, no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua, comenzando a preguntarse por qué demonios si quiera intentaba seguir los consejos de alguien como Hakuryuu.

* * *

Ibuki ató el mandil que le había dado el gerente con cuidado, intentando que su uniforme luciera lo más pulcro que pudiera. A su lado, Minamisawa le miró desaprobatoriamente y soltó un sentido –y ensayado- suspiro.

—De verdad se nota que eres un novato—dijo, como si fuera algo malo. Ibuki por algún motivo se sintió un poco insultado.

— ¿Eh? Si lo estoy usando tal como se debe—se defendió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mirándolo algo irritado.

Atsushi sólo revoleó los ojos, para luego acercarse al basquetbolista y apartar sus brazos del camino con un movimiento de sus manos. Rápidamente procedió a abrir los botones superiores de su camisa y arreglar el cuello.

— ¡Oye!—se quejó Ibuki, sintiéndose de pronto algo cohibido por el repentino acercamiento.

—No seas tonto, mostrar algo de piel—aunque fuera de un lugar como el cuello, y aún con ese uniforme que según Minamisawa podía ser un gran matapasiones si no lo usaban las personas indicadas—puede ayudarte a tener un poco más de propinas, y vamos, el estilo salvaje te queda bien, _Dunk boy._

Ibuki simplemente no sabía cómo responder a tremenda tontería.

—Hay al menos diez cosas mal en toda la tontería que acabas de soltar, Minamisawa.

El mentado sólo rio, ignorando la queja de su compañero.

—Luego, cuando veas la jarra de propinas, me lo agradecerás Ibuki—dijo dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia el exterior del cuarto de empleados, no faltaba mucho para que su turno comenzara. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar el umbral se detuvo, y con una mirada pícara y sonrisa a juego se giró hacia el más joven, para con gracia soltarle—y recuerda, si alguien pide tu número, nunca está de más dárselo.

Ibuki parpadeó, confundido.

—Incluso puedes usar la frase de "Oh, qué bello nombre, tienes un número que lo acompañe" cuando toque escribir el nombre de los clientes—y una risa estridente—esa tontería nunca falla.

Y mientras el muchacho dejaba el cuarto al fin, Ibuki pensó que también quería reir, pero por lo surrealista de la situación.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Un poquito más largo de nuevo, lamento la ausencia en general, pero mi salud me ha jugado reveces pesados este último tiempo, y me veo imposibilitada para un par de cosas. orz.


	4. ¿Dijiste qué?

**Notas iniciales:** Más indulgencia, no tengo excusa. Por cierto, perdón por haber tardado más de lo normal en actualizar. También con las otras historias que aún tengo por allí, la universidad y mi salud me dieron un tiempo un poco difícil, pero tengo una semana de descanso que planeo aprovechar para avanzar esto.

**Advertencias:** Ooc, no beta, que esté intentando explorar temas que no creí que haría antes o que intente hacer un long-shot _otra vez, _entre otras

**Disclaimer:** IE no es mio, todo de level-5

* * *

**It's not right, but it's ok**

* * *

**.**

**¿Dijiste qué?**

* * *

Taiyou detuvo su correr para tomar aire, se desplomó sobre el pasto suave de la cancha, mientras enfocaba su mirada en el cielo tornasol, que cambiaba sus colores naranjos por unos más oscuros. Pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de unos pasos acercarse, hasta que la sombra causada por el torso de su novio que se doblaba hacia él le cubrió por entero el rostro.

— ¿Cansado ya?—cuestionó Yuuichi con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque podía notar un poco de agitación en el semblante del mayor, Taiyou particularmente aún tenía energía de sobra, sólo quería descansar los pulmones un poco.

Yuuichi sólo amplió más la sonrisa, para rápidamente sentarse a su lado, dejando que su pierna anteriormente lastimada descansara estirada lo larga que era, y doblando la otra para acomodar su torso sobre esta, tenía la mirada fija lejos, en algún lugar del firmamento.

Taiyou tuvo curiosidad, pues la mirada que ponía su novio sólo era la de alguien que tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, nuevamente se encontró a si mismo sin poder hablar de algo en concreto.

Yuuichi por su parte, aún tenía la imagen del rostro algo compungido que Kyosuke había estado teniendo todos esos días bien grabada en la cabeza, como un mudo recordatorio de que su hermano estaba pasando por un momento difícil.

¿La respuesta correcta sería hablar con él? ¿O sería algo que Kyosuke definitivamente no podía contarle?... En primer lugar, ¿Había algo que entrara en la segunda opción?

Yuuichi siempre había creído que él y su hermano podían contarse lo que fuera, ya que eran los que habían estado allí para el otro en las buenas y en las malas –aunque durante un largo tiempo, Yuuichi no hubiera conocido de la carga que tenía su hermano sobre los hombros- y reconocer que esta parecía ser una situación parecida, donde Kyosuke era el único lidiando con sus preocupaciones por algún motivo, le dolía. Dolía por sentirse inútil, y dolía porque no se sentía con el derecho a obligarle a hablar. Y sin duda, dolía también porque por muchas vueltas que le diera su mente, la única conclusión a la que siempre llegaba era a su inminente fallo para con su hermano menor.

* * *

—Y eso pasó, todos en el club están emocionados—el tono de Tenma sonaba animado, como normalmente era común para el muchacho. Sin embargo, Hayato, conocedor de las mentiras como era, pudo notar el cambio en las expresiones faciales de su ex capitán.

Aunque para ser justos, en alguien tan transparente como lo era Tenma, notar el cambio de sus emociones era algo relativamente fácil, si se le conocía lo suficiente. Que Hayato hubiera comenzado a tomarle importancia desde mediados del Gran Celeste Galaxy, era sólo un plus.

— ¿Sólo por un partido con el viejo equipo del Raimon?—preguntó Hayato con mitad incredulidad y mitad aburrición en la voz, para ser justos no era como si fuera el viejo Raimon en todas las de la ley, sólo eran Shindou y un par de muchachos que él no había conocido sino hasta su regreso a la tierra, pero le era más fácil referirse a ellos de esa manera.

Sin embargo, a Tenma parecía no molestarle.

—No es exactamente todo el viejo Raimon—dijo él, ya pareciendo que su ánimo había mejorado, pues tenía la mirada ensoñada—me hubiera encantado que los senpai de tercero también pudieran, pero quizá Shindou-san pueda convencer a más personas de unirse.

Matatagi sólo fue capaz de regalarle una sonrisa media torcida, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la mesa del restaurante de comida rápida, hacía un buen rato que le cielo se había teñido de negro, y él particularmente no quería gastar su tiempo con Tenma hablando de fútbol.

—Sigues siendo tan pasional sobre el futbol como siempre, capitán.

A la afirmación Tenma sólo pudo reír un poco avergonzado mientras rascaba su mejilla, para luego volver a comer las papas que había pedido y en algún momento habían sido olvidadas durante la conversación.

—Bueno es algo que no puedo aguantar, amo el fútbol—admitió sin pena.

Matatagi sólo pudo pensar que amar era una palabra muy fuerte, aunque la estuvieran usando para algo como un deporte. O quizá sólo lo pensó porque desde hacía un tiempo había comenzado a desarrollar alguna clase de sentimientos por el que decía esas palabras.

—Sí, sí—dijo aún con la clásica mueca de superioridad e ironía que ha no esforzaba por ocultar en la cara—creo que nos lo dejaste muy claro tiempo atrás. Y no es que el fútbol no me interese—aunque sin duda su fijación por el deporte ya no era la misma que hubiera tenido hacía un par de años, era divertido, pero no sentía que fuera necesario que continuara con ello—Pero no me agrada como único tema de conversación.

Tenma rió algo apenado entonces. Las reuniones con sus viejos compañeros de equipo no eran algo que pudieran pasar ya tan a menudo como acostumbraran, y mucho menos tropezar o quedar con alguno de ellos personalmente. Así que normalmente solía aprovechar las oportunidades que tenía para dedicarles a cada uno de ellos, y con Matatagi quien era un poco menos dado a ello que el resto, admitiría que se esforzaba un poco más. Aunque tenía que admitir que la personalidad algo difícil del antiguo delantero funcionaba mejor cuando estaban sólo ellos dos.

—Cierto—concedió mientras estiraba la mano y tomaba su propia bebida, mirándola como si decidiera si debía o no darle un sorbo— ¿Hay algo en particular, Matatagi-kun?

Hayato le dedicó una mirada larga, como si estuviera sopesando lo que quería decir, Tenma tuvo ganas de reír ante el gesto obviamente ensayado y falso, así que elevándose de hombros decidió que era una buena idea tomar un poco de su bebida de una vez.

Hayato lo sopesó por un par de segundos, para luego soltar mientras dibujaba una sonrisa aún más amplia.

— ¿De una posible cita qué tal?

El sonido de Tenma atragantándose con la bebida llenó el lugar.

* * *

Ibuki lanzó un suspiro sentido mientras golpeaba sus hombros, debía admitir que comenzaba a estresarse un poco. Y no, no era por los clientes o por lo tener que dividirse entre los pedidos y la caja. No, claro que no.

—Y aquí tienes preciosura, regresa pronto—y la risita coqueta de la clienta, sonó consecuentemente.

Lo que de verdad le pateaba el hígado a Ibuki era la presencia de su compañero. Dioses, nunca hubiera creído que la faceta pseudo casanova del muchacho fuera tan molesta, con esas frases aprendidas y el tono demasiado forzado y alto como para encontrarlo agradable. No entendía cómo es que tantas chicas lo encontraban agradable, él sólo podía rodar los ojos cuando le escuchaba modular su voz para hablar con alguna clienta.

—Cambia el ceño, Ibuki, vas a espantar a la gente.

Comentó Minamisawa mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la barra, para mirarle ya con una expresión más natural.

—Me sorprende que tu actuación no las aleje de por sí—al menos a él no le gustaría estar cerca de un Minamisawa como ese. El que él conocía era molesto, pero de lejos mucho más soportable, y si se le conocía mejor, hasta agradable cuando se sabía conversar con él.

Sin embargo el mentado sólo pudo mover su dedo de un lado a otro con una sonrisa sabida en la cara.

—No conoces lo que las masas quieren, Ibuki. Pero tranquilo, ya aprenderás.

Ibuki sólo fue capaz de rascar un poco su nuca en señal de desesperación, comenzaba a pensar que no quería saber qué diablos era lo que la gente quería. Especialmente si eso significaba Minamisawa.

Aunque bueno, si debía ser sincero, de momento sólo quería saber exactamente qué era lo que quería él.

Los planes para su futuro estaban casi completamente dibujados, su sueño aún era practicar baloncesto a un nivel profesional y estaba seguro que cuando los reclutadores llegaran a su escuela una buena universidad le iba escoger. Incluso sus planes financieros para un futuro, en ese tiempo había aprendido a organizar un poco mejor su tiempo –y puede que sea, como que no, que hubiera sido gracias a Shindou.

_Shindou. _

Allí residía el problema. Como siempre, o al menos la mayoría del tiempo, relacionado a algo con respeto a Shindou. Y si bien ya hacía mucho que las discusiones por valía o reconocimiento habían terminado, ahora habían sido remplazadas por otra clase de discusiones.

Incluso había sido capaz de ver las inseguridades de Shindou, saliendo a flote contadas veces. _Y pff, yo creía que esas cosas no existían._

Había visto sus sonrisas y había secado sus lágrimas, lo que hubiera empezado como un enamoramiento juvenil lleno de adrenalina y a todas prisas, había comenzado a calmarse y sentarse en el alma de Ibuki como un sentimiento cálido y un poco aterrador.

Sabía que no podían quedarse en las primeras etapas de su relación para siempre, y aunque él en su momento había pensado que lidiaría con ello cuando sintiera que avanzaban, al parecer ya habían avanzado sin que él se diera cuenta.

Y lo que había pasado la última vez en la casa del músico…sin lugar a dudas ya mostraban que las intenciones que tenía para con el cuerpo del pianista también habían cambiado. Sintió un pequeño sonrojo pintarse en sus mejillas debido a ese último pensamiento, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para sentirse avergonzado ya que la voz de alguien pidiendo algo frente a él rápidamente le devolvió a la realidad.

* * *

Kirino estiró su cuerpo mientras el techo límpido del cuarto de su amigo, demasiado pulcro, pero ese era el estilo de Shindou.

Sonrió un poco.

—Y bien—comenzó a decir mientras giraba un poco la mirada para enfocar al muchacho, era extraño que Shindou le pidiera verse a esa hora, no que Kirino tuviera problemas con pasar tiempo junto a Takuto, incluso quedarse en la casa del otro era algo que con el tiempo se había vuelto una pequeña costumbre entre ellos— ¿quieres decirme algo?—Y el tono que tenía dejaba muy en claro que ya sabía la respuesta de antemano. Pues aunque fuera común que Shindou y él pasaran tiempo juntos, normalmente el otro muchacho no tenía esa clase de expresión.

Sin embargo parecía que Shindou aún no encontraba las palabras exactas para hablar con él, pues simplemente le vio mover una de sus piernas mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio y miraba el foco de la habitación como si tuviera algo particularmente interesante.

Esperó unos pocos segundos, hasta que las palabras salieron al fin de los labios de su amigo.

— ¿Has pensado alguna vez en el futuro, Ranmaru?—_Nombre de pila._ Pensó Kirino, mientras trataba de acomodar su postura y ver mejor a su amigo, eso era cosa seria.

— ¿El futuro?—preguntó, a modo de dar hincapié a una mejor respuesta, sí es que se le ocurría alguna. O mejor, una manera de unir los miles de pensamientos que saltaron a su cabeza cuando Takuto hubiera formulado la pregunta.

Continuar con los estudios, asistir a la universidad que había estado viendo desde hacía un año, quizá buscar un trabajo nuevo, aunque el que tenía ahora le venía de maravilla si debía ser honesto, tratar de balancear su futuro horario escolar con el trabajo y el tiempo que le dedicaba a Kariya.

—Pues si he pensado—Entendía por dónde iban los tiros de la pregunta de su amigo, Kirino estaba completamente consiente de las ideas de su amigo de estudiar lejos de su ciudad natal, y aunque la pregunta hubiera sido muy abierta a la interpretación era fácil suponer que Shindou comenzaba a ver posibles escenarios dados gracias a esa situación. Sin embargo, Kirino dudaba de ser capaz de ser de ayuda en esta ocasión, pues si lo veía con calma, la vida que él esperaba tener dentro de un tiempo no era muy diferente de la que tenía en ese momento.

—Una respuesta un poco más elaborada se apreciaría….

Y el tono ofuscado no pasó desapercibido por Kirino, quien en respuesta sólo pudo reír un poco.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento—si disculpó mientras calmaba su carcajada—Tienes que ser un poco más específico, Takuto.

El mentado sólo suspiró, mientras dejaba su lugar en la silla y avanzaba hasta la cama, para dejarse caer al lado de su amigo.

—Kariya…—murmuró, como si él mismo no supiera cómo seguir a la línea de sus propios pensamientos— ¿Has pensado qué quieres en un futuro con Kariya?

Bueno, eso había sido lo suficientemente directo. Kirino acomodó su cuerpo de manera que pudiera ver a los ojos a Shindou, quien no se había movido ni un ápice luego de pregunta. Le miraba directo a los ojos, y este le devolvía la mirada. Era como si el ambiente se hubiera tornado mucho más personal, y no sólo gracias a la pregunta.

¿Qué quería exactamente? Se preguntó Kirino, aunque la respuesta rápidamente apareció en su mente. Él quería seguir al lado de su novio, había pasado mucho para que estuvieran juntos en primer lugar, no iba a dejarle tan fácilmente.

Aunque nuevamente, no encontró las palabras exactas para describir el golpe de ideas que venían a su mente cuando escuchaba las palabras Kariya y futuro juntas en una oración. Así que, con la mejor sonrisa que se sabía le dijo.

—Sólo sé que él será una parte importante de el—Y Shindou le dio una sonrisa en respuesta.

* * *

Nadie querría ser Kyosuke en ese momento, era un hecho.

No podía creer que hubiera hecho caso al consejo de Hakuryu, o que le hubiera preguntado en primer lugar. Quizá eso sólo era muestra de lo desesperado que se encontraba en ese momento.

Intentar encontrar su sentido común cuando se trataba de Tenma ya parecía una tarea casi titánica, pues había intentado de muchas maneras pero había terminado fallando en todas y cada una de ellas.

Suspiró mientras abría la puerta de su casa, era extraño que estuviera asegurada, porque significaba que Yuuichi no se encontraba y él no recordaba que tuviera una visita al médico o alguna otra actividad.

Su sospecha se volvió realidad cuando no encontró los zapatos de su hermano en la entrada, pensó en llamarle mientras caminaba por el pasillo y dejaba sus llaves cerca de la puerta. Sin embargo no tuvo que hacerlo, pues unos minutos después de su llegada la puerta se habría de nuevo.

Ante el sonido apresuró su paso hasta el pasillo principal.

—Hermano, dónde—

Pero no terminó su cuestionamiento, pues junto a su hermano apareció un semblante que realmente no quería ver, mucho menos en esos momentos.

Y el objeto de sus malas miradas al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer algo culpable cuando cruzaron la puerta.

—Kyosuke—saludó Yuuichi mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Taiyou simplemente se quedó en su lugar cerca a la puerta de entrada, inseguro sobre si debía o no acercarse.

El menos de los Tsurugi frunció un poco el ceño al ver el semblante algo cansado de su hermano, uno que había aprendido a diferenciar con el paso del tiempo.

— ¿Dónde estuviste, hermano?—preguntó mientras seguía el rastro del otro muchacho, quién aún seguía estático por completo.

Decir que Amemiya no le agradaba.

Aunque quizá decirlo de esa manera le restaba un poco de profundidad a lo que sentía. No era que el muchacho en general no le cayera bien, ya que no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para tratarlo. Sin embargo, no creía que fuera la elección correcta de pareja para su hermano.

No podía creer aún que ellos fueran pareja, si le permitían decir.

Tan sólo la manera en la cual ellos dos se habían conocido ya de por si era bastante particular, Kyosuke realmente nunca habría pensado que su hermano se fuera a cruzar con nadie importante en el hospital. Y durante las terapias de rehabilitación para más inri. Pensar que había pasado mucho más tiempo allí antes de la operación y nunca se habían visto. Parecía que al destino le gustaba reírse de Kyosuke a veces.

Pero volviendo a lo que decía antes, Amemiya era un huracán al lado de su hermano. Kyosuke sabía que su hermano necesitaba tranquilidad para recuperarse y para seguir con sus actividades diarias, la escuela por si sola era ya suficiente estrés junto con las terapias como para sumarle a un chiquillo que tiene demasiada estamina para su propio bien.

Aunque cuando Kyosuke dijera algo al respecto su hermano simplemente negara mientras sonreía, quitándole importancia al asunto y alegando que Taiyou era todo lo contrario, muy maduro y centrado, que no dejara que su personalidad energética le engañara. Y más aún, esa alegría y animosidad eran las cosas que más le gustaban de él.

De nada servía los comentarios que alguna vez hubiera escuchado a algún compañero de su hermano, parecía que todos alrededor de él creían que Taiyou era el destinado a compartir lo que quedara de vida junto a su hermano. _Y ellos eran aún muy jóvenes como para pensar en esas cosas, por amor a dios._

El hecho de que fuera un amigo muy cercano de Tenma, sólo hacía que ese sentimiento de rechazo que había comenzado a sentir por el capitán del Arakumo sólo se hiciera más grande.

Digamos entonces que al destino le gustaba reírse de kyosuke muchas veces.

—Taiyou y yo fuimos a jugar un poco.

Y Kyosuke podría jurar que su rostro nunca había puesto una mueca de incredulidad mezclada con desagrado tan rápido antes.

—Y no pongas esa cara—fue lo que rápidamente siguió a la respuesta de Yuuichi. Parecía que su hermano se tomaba las cosas muy a la ligera, ¿Qué acaso no recordaba que había estado teniendo dolores en la rodilla hacía tan solo unas semanas?— ¿No vas a pasar, Taiyou?

Cuestionó Yuuichi quien ya estaba en la entrada del pasillo, Taiyou aún miraba a ambos hermanos con una expresión graciosa en el rostro.

—Creo que ya es un poco tarde, Yuuichi, debería regresar a casa.

El mentado asintió.

—Entonces debería acompañarte.

—Oh, no, no, no—negó Taiyou mientras movía sus manos delante de su cuerpo—no vivo tan lejos de aquí, puedo llegar bien sólo.

Yuuichi frunció un poco el ceño, como si no entendiera esa reacción.

—Pero quiero acompañarte.

—En serio está bien—y una risita nerviosa, el menor de los Tsurugi era lo suficientemente sutil como para mirarle fijamente sin que realmente pareciera, pero Taiyou podía sentir perfectamente la agresividad viniendo de él—Además aún tienes trabajo dela universidad que hacer, no quiero retrasarte.

—No digas tonterías—Yuuichi ya se encontraba nuevamente poniéndose los zapatos, haciendo su camino hacia la puerta. Podía notar la incomodidad del más joven, quizá era mejor hablar un poco más lejos de allí—Al menos déjame acompañarte hasta afuera del jardín.

Taiyou pareció dudarlo unos segundos, pero rápidamente asintió. Yuuichi giró un poco el rostro y le dijo a su hermano que volvía en unos minutos, que sería mejor que se cambiara y tomara un baño, él se iba a encargar de la cena, la única respuesta que recibió fue un mudo asentimiento.

* * *

—Te dije que me odia—fue todo lo que Taiyou dijo una vez hubieran estado fuera de la casa, el clima estaba un poco más frío que noches pasadas, Yuuichi podía notarlo también por el ligero color rojo que se pintó apenas en las orejas de su novio. Eso o quizá el hecho de que parecía querer fundirse con la pared hace unos segundos.

—No te odia—respondió mientras estiraba las manos y las colocaba a ambos lados del rostro del más joven—pero admito que pareces no ser santo de su devoción—y una risita.

—No me da risa, Yuuichi.

—Lo sé, lo sé—se acercó para depositar un pequeño y corto beso en los labios del otro, dejando el rostro de Taiyou esta vez sí más coloreado de granate—hablaré con él.

* * *

Ibuki se puso la chaqueta mientras veía Minamisawa terminar de arreglar su cabello, para que luego ambos se despidieran del gerente y emprendieran camino hacia la estación. Las luces de la ciudad estaban todas encendidas y el frío se comenzaba a sentir, era bueno que al día siguiente no tuvieran clases, o trabajo tampoco en su caso. Creía que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilar lo que sería trabajar con el "_histriónico"_ lado de Minamisawa que acababa de conocer.

El chico a su lado rió, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando sin necesidad de lo que lo dijera.

—ugh—medio gruñó Ibuki, pero su compañero pareció ni inmutarse.

—No actúes así—pidió, aunque era bastante claro que su frustración le divertía de sobre manera.

—No me puedes pedir que no me sienta incómodo ante tanto teatro.

Ibuki giró un poco el rostro, en el momento exacto para ver al otro revolear los ojos.

—Es necesario, aunque tampoco me quejo, recibir la atención de tantas muchachas tampoco está mal, y las propinas lo valen.

—No valen perder mi salud mental.

—Todo lo contrario—y un pequeño codazo—valen eso y más, señor dribbleo el balón fuera del arco.

—¡Eso pasó _una vez!_

_¡¿Por qué siempre le recordaba eso?!_

—Corrección. Una vez. En televisión nacional—y la carcajada consecuente.

Sin embargo, aunque Ibuki se encontrara irritado por el comentario, rápidamente se encontró contagiado por la risa también.

Lo diría una y mil veces si era necesario, prefería al Minamisawa de siempre. Al menos con él las horas de trabajo serían algo entretenidas.

* * *

—Te quedarás hoy, ¿verdad?

Shindou decía, aunque ya estaba arreglando la cama que solían compartir cuando se quedaba. Era algo como una costumbre desde que fueran pequeños, aunque debía admitir que compartir cama ahora era un poco incómodo, pues ambos habían crecido. Sin embargo, y aunque hubieran muchas camas vacías que se pudieran ocupar en la amplia casa de Shindou, ambos eran felices con su tonta tradición.

—Claro que sí, o acaso planeabas enviarme a casa a esta hora—y negó un par de veces—impensable.

Shindou revoleó los ojos mientras murmuraba palabras de aceptación.

Tener a Kirino cerca como el mejor amigo que era debía admitir era como un calmante para la mayoría de sus dudas, no conocía a nadie con quien poder hablar de las cosas como lo hacía con el ex defensa.

—Por cierto, Kirino.

— ¿Uh?

—Gracias.

Pues Shindou creía que ya comenzaba a figurarse una respuesta a sus propias preguntas.

* * *

**Notas finales: E**sta disque trama se mueve lento, pero lo hace. ¿Lo gracioso? Es que partes posteriores ya están escritas, incluso historias anexas, que más sirven como oneshots. lol


End file.
